


At the stroke of midnight

by Queerklancing, tachibanafever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanafever/pseuds/tachibanafever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Marco's bithday and Jean has a surprise for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the stroke of midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just smut :D I wrote it as a birthday gift for the beautiful Tachibanafever <3 And because she is really awesome she wrote a continuation to my short story :D  
> You can find it here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1179963
> 
> READ IT!!! IT'S REALLY AWESOME EREMIN SMUT!!! :D

It was a few minutes before midnight and only a small ray of moonlight lightened up the dormitory. Jean could hear the other boys sleeping soundly in their beds. Eren snored loudly and Armin sighed from time to time. But Jean was wide awake, staring at the face of the boy sleeping next to him. Marco was breathing slowly and was curled up right next to him. Jean smiled and raised his hand to poke his freckled cheek. Marco just furrowed his brow and mumbled something. Jean chuckled and caressed his face, while leaning closer.  
“Marco.”, he whispered softly into his ear. The older boy slowly opened his eyes “Jean? What's wrong?” His voice was quiet and he was still drowsy.  
Jean smiled and ran his finger through his dark hair.  
“Happy Birthday.”  
Marco blinked twice but suddenly his face broke into a big smile.  
“Thank you.”  
Jean leaned down and kissed his nose. Marco chuckled silently and closed his eyes when Jean kissed his cheeks then his eyelids and his forehead.  
Marco wrapped his arms around his neck. Jean knew what he wanted just by looking at his face. He smiled and leaned in to put his lips on Marco's.  
It was just a small and innocent peck but Marco hummed in appreciation. He closed his eyes as Jean snuggled up to his neck, ready to fall asleep with his boyfriend in his arms. But suddenly he felt Jean's lips once again, kissing the sensitive skin on his neck.  
A soft sign escaped his mouth as he felt Jean's wet tongue licking and biting down his throat.  
His breath hitched and he could feel arousal awakening in his body.  
“Jean.” He wanted to ask him just what he was planning to do but his name came out in a breathy moan instead.  
Jean shivered at the sound and slid his hands further down his chest. Marco was only wearing boxers and a slight film of sweat was already covering his skin. It was in the middle of summer and the dorm was unbearable hot.  
Jean took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Marco was beautiful. Every part of him. Especially the freckles that were spread all over his body.  
His hands wandered up his sides, causing the other boy to shiver in anticipation.  
Jean leaned in and kissed his chest all the way up to his pink nipple. A soft moan left Marco's lips and he closed his eyes for a second. He was still drowsy and his body felt numb, but the pleasure he felt was more intense than usual.  
Jean's hands were sliding down to his hips and another shiver ran down his spine.  
“Marco.” Jean was staring at him. His face was flushed and he leaned in once again, brushing his nose against Marco's. He started to kiss him slowly for a few moments, enjoying every little twitch or sound Marco made. Then he decided to take it a step further.  
His thump slid under the waistline of Marco's boxers, causing the freckled boy to gasp. Jean took the opportunity and slipped his tongue between his parted lips. The kiss was passionate, hot and wet and Marco could feel his growing erection rubbing against the fabric of his boxers.  
His mind was spinning and he dug his nails into Jean's shoulders.  
Jean separated his mouth from his lover but a small string of saliva still connected their lips.  
He started to lick and kiss down Marco's upper body once again. Suddenly he leaned forward to mouth the skin above Marco's hipbones. It was only a soft touch but it knocked the breath out of Marco and a rather loud moan escaped him. Jean looked up to him, raising his index finger to his lips with a mischievous smile on his face.  
Marco's eyes widened and he pressed his hand on his mouth, when Jean leaned down to lick the underside of his erection through his boxers. He placed a kiss on the head and Marco closed his eyes trying to suppress the deep moan, which wanted to leave his throat so badly.  
Marco obediently lifted his hips when Jean tugged at his boxers to get rid of the annoying piece of clothing.  
Jean groaned at the sight revealed in front of him and Marco shivered as he felt the hot breath against this sensitive spot.  
Jean bent down to suck at Marco's inner tight. He chuckled lightly because Marco started to twitch uncontrollably. He bit and kissed the soft skin until there were tiny read spots all over his tight.  
“J-Jean.” Marco's voice was hoarse and Jean could tell that it took every bit of strength left in his body to keep his voice down. “S-Stop teasing.”  
Jean smirked and with that he licked Marco's erection from base to tip. Arousal shivered through Marco's body and he bit down on his knuckles. Jean wrapped his lips around the head, licking into the slit and humming in appreciation as Marco immediately thrust his hips upwards. He looked at Marco. His eyes were teary and he pressed both of his hands on to his mouth. He looked absolutely delicious.  
Jean took in more of his length, pressing it to the inside of his cheeks, causing the other boy to curl his toes in pleasure.  
Jean's fingers started running down his tights to spread his legs even further. A small whine escaped Marco and he shuddered under the touch. Jean started sucking and moving his head up and down, while taking in even more of Marco.  
By now there were plenty of gasp and moans leaving Marco's parted lips.  
He was close and Jean could tell. Marco suddenly grabbed the sheets and groaned loudly as his erection actually touched the back of Jean's throat. He finally gave in to the pleasure and now the sounds left his mouth uncontrollably. He actually whimpered, voice hoarse and breaking, when the other swallowed around him.  
Jean let his hard cock slide out of his mouth just to start sucking the head eagerly.  
The intense pleasure overwhelmed Marco and he could just tug at Jean's hair to give him a warning just before he finally came with a high-pitched moan.  
Jean swallowed all of it without hesitation and licked his lips. Marco had his eyes closed, panting heavily but all in all he seemed very pleased. Jean crawled up to him and gently brushed aside a few strands of hair that clung to his forehead. Marco opened his eyes and smiled at him, already drowsy again. Jean leaned in and kissed him softly.  
“Happy birthday, Marco.”

 

_______

Armin lay in bed, eyes wide open. His cheeks were burning and he could feel his firm erection hot and hard against his stomach. He could still hear Marco's voice and his tiny noises, voice hoarse with pleasure. Armin could only imagine just what exactly had happened in the other bunk a few minutes ago but he knew that it must have been extremely good. And he also knew that there was no way he was going to find any sleep in this condition.  
He turned around to look at Eren's sleeping face. Armin gulped and reached out to touch him.  
“Hey, Eren. Are you awake?”


End file.
